


FFC No. 3: Tom & Carmen

by missdibley



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge Fics [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, rnd!Tom x carmen, the red nose diaries, tom x carmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Carmen of The Red Nose Diaries settle down to watch a video at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FFC No. 3: Tom & Carmen

“Car? What are you up to, love?”

As soon as I heard Tom’s voice as he came down the stairs, I slammed my laptop shut and sat up straight.

“Oh that wasn’t suspicious at all!”

“Sorry, you just surprised me. I thought you were napping.”

“Give it here.” Tom came to the dining room table, where I was sitting, and held his hand out.

“No.”

“Button…”

“No!”

“Fine.” Tom grabbed the laptop and took it over to the couch. He looked over his shoulder at me.”You gonna stop me?”

I bit my lip then shook my head. “No, sir.”

Tom’s eyelids fluttered as he moaned. “You know I love it when you call me that.”

“Is that right, sir?”

As Tom turned his head back to the computer, I got up and walked slowly across the room to join him. Tucking myself in beside him, I took my hair out of its topknot and let it fall in soft waves around my shoulders.

“You know I’m not going to go into your computer, right?” Tom kissed the tip of my nose after I nodded. “But you want me to now?”

“Yeah,” I whispered. “There was something I wanted to show you.”

When Tom flipped the laptop open, the browser window I had open showed the video I’d found on-line, paused just so.

“What are they…”

I leaned in close and whispered in his ear. “Well, they’re in their living room” I bit his earlobe. “As you can see, they’re both naked. She’s standing so you can only see her from the waist down, and he’s sitting behind her. If you look closely…” I tapped the screen for emphasis, then slipped my hand around his neck to pull him closer. “You’ll see that the gentleman is pleasuring her orally, but from the back. Not the front. See that’s his hand, on her hip. And that’s his tongue, flicking at her from behind…” I trailed off, then began nuzzling the crook of his neck.

“I thought you were doing work,” Tom whispered as he started the video.

“This is research. Purely for play, though. Which, as you know, I take as seriously as I do my work.” I turned his face to mine and kissed him, pushing my tongue between his lips. “So pay attention, asshole. I may quiz you on this later.”

“Brat,” Tom hissed as he bit my lower lip.

“That’s Professor Brat to you.”


End file.
